moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge
Sarge is a Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He uses a powerful assault rifle. He is a very effective agent deployed during mid-range encounters. Background The first thing i learned was to pull the pin before you throw. Most kids don't make it past that part. The next thing i learned was "don't die"... and that's worked so far. I stand before you an old war dog... one who fucking joined up with Korp when he was young and stupid, and who's buried more friends that he can count. Korp... turned out to be the BAD kind of day job. Don't get me wrong: There's nothing like sitting back and watching an airstrike -- but i couldn't shake the feeling that i was working for the bad guy. And coming from someone that thinks "good guys vs. bad guys" is B.S.... well, that should tell you just how bad Korp is. The best soldier isn't supposed to care what side he's fighting for -- but i'm too damn old for that nonsense. Still, it was a while before i could retire... and once i did, i wasn't out of the game for long before i was asked to be an Agent. They said they got a bunch of youngsters that could use some leadership. Said there wasn't a better person in the world for this job. Said they wanted to make sure their new recruits left their next mission alive. Not having to bury a new greenhorn every week? Sign me up. Ability Missile Strike Ability allows him to launch an onslaught of missiles that can devastate an entire team in one hit. Counters Monark and Seven can stay away from him and attack him from afar; Kan, Ronen and Tower while using their special Ability to regenerate and by having more health, can eliminate him as he needs a close range to attack. He can also use the rocket on assassins and low health attackers. The rocket isn’t meant to long range kill, it is meant to kill low health agent easily, or just to have a bit more strength under the agent. Quotes When selected * "Sarge, reporting for duty!" * ”I’m not getting any younger” * ”Lock and load.” * ”Ready for action.” * "About time." * "Yeaheah I'm ready!" When deployed * "On position!" * "Easy, can't mess this up." * "Stay alert now." Respawning * "Let's do another round." * "Let's turn this around!" * "That was a bitch." * "Right back in action." Killing an enemy * "Not so hot now!" * "Too damn easy!" * "Can you still breathe?" * "Two damn cuffed!" * "Three hostiles down!" * "Triple kill!" * "Four kicked the bucket!" * "Still got it!" * "Payback!" (Revenge Kill) * "Had that comin'" (Revenge Kill) * "You shouldn't have messed with me!" (Revenge kill) * "That's a bit!" (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Missile strike incoming!" * "Upcoming air support!" * "Hostile air strike incoming!" (Enemy only) * "Missiles coming, better take cover! (Enemy only) Victory * "Not bad! Not bad!" Defeat * "Back in my day, we never lose!" * Other